Question: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = 8 + 3(i - 1)$ What is $a_{8}$, the eighth term in the sequence?
Explanation: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $8$ and the common difference is $3$ To find $a_{8}$ , we can simply substitute $i = 8$ into the given formula. Therefore, the eighth term is equal to $a_{8} = 8 + 3 (8 - 1) = 29$.